


Voracity

by Alekibutt



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 09:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alekibutt/pseuds/Alekibutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unforeseen side effect of the super soldier formula is that Steve is insatiable in bed. He can, and needs, to go for hours before he's satisfied. Only a god can satisfy him, much to Loki's pleasure.</p><p>Fill for a <a href="http://capkink.livejournal.com/1973.html?thread=1569973#t1569973">prompt</a> on <b>capkink</b>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voracity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [underscoredom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/underscoredom/gifts).



> You know I don't beta these things when I first post them. /sobs There are pobably so many things I will hate when I look at this again in the morning.

It starts with Loki’s hands pressing against his inner thighs.

He can feel the heat of Loki’s breath against his now-exposed manhood and he can’t tell if he’d rather watch what the look on Loki’s face promised would follow or if he’d rather close his eyes and feel—honest to god really _feel_ what Loki was doing to him.

Steve decides on a compromise, eye lids heavy, only catching glimpses of Loki- the small grin on his face as he presses his lips teasingly against the head of Steve’s cock, the look in his eyes as he drags his tongue against the thick vein on it’s underside, the way the length of it slowly disappears into Loki’s mouth- before he forces his eyes closed once more. Part of him thinks it almost virginal, the way such small actions send waves of pleasure coursing through his body.

One of his hands finds its way to Loki’s hair, palm cradling the back of his head as his fingers weaved themselves into his long raven locks. At the beginning, his hold just serves as a gesture of encouragement. Something Steve does out of impulse. As Loki takes more of him, his grip tightens. And as Loki quickens his pace, Steve’s grip becomes almost forceful, pushing Loki forward to ensure he takes him as deeply as he had done the last thrust.

Steve’s jaw is slack and he exhales hard. The air in the room feels hot and sticky, and despite not having a single article of clothing on, Steve feels immensely warm.

If Loki feels the same way, he shows no sign of acknowledging it. His head continues bobbing up and down at a steady rhythm. The feel of his mouth and the occasional scrape of his teeth drove Steve crazy and Loki seemed to delight in that fact. He let out a low moan as he took all of Steve in, knowing exactly what the effect on the Captain was.

Loki was tireless. Steve thought himself lucky as he knew full well that the god was not going to disappoint. Neither then, he thought, should he.

His first orgasm came mid-gasp. Jerking Loki’s backward and off his cock was the last thing he did before his whole body tensed. Loki knew well enough to close his eyes- or maybe he just did so in reaction to the sting of his hair being so roughly pulled- as Steve came on his face. The Captain might have apologized for the forceful treatment, but the sheer eroticism of the sight of Loki covered in his seed caused his throat to go dry, once more robbing him of any words.

He suspected Loki himself was not too pleased about the whole thing, but he said nothing and instead licked his lips as drops threatened to roll down his mouth.

Without so much as a second thought, Steve cupped the god’s face in his hands and pulled him up for a passionate kiss, tasting what he could only assume was himself on Loki’s tongue.

 

It continues with Steve on his back, flush against the sheets of the bed they called theirs.

He looks up at Loki as he hovers over him, straddling Steve’s hips between his thighs. From where he lies, Steve’s eyes roam Loki’s body hungrily, noting the way stray locks of hair plaster against his sweaty forehead, the way his chest rises and falls heavily and the movements his shoulders make in unison—and then as if finally, he notes Loki’s arousal, erect and almost aching for some form of stimulation.

Steve wants to pleasure Loki. If he had his way, Steve's hands would have explored the god's body, worshipping him in all the ways he knew Loki liked. But Loki stopped him, swatting his hands away and gesturing for him to simply lay back and watch.

Brining his fingers to his mouth, Loki lapped at them, coating them with his own saliva and sucking on them obscenely, making Steve blush as if he had not just had the same thing done to him that very night.

Steve’s eyes never left Loki’s hands. He was in the perfect position to watch as Loki brought them to his entrance. He could only stare in silent wonder as Loki inserted a finger inside himself at an arduously slow pace. Thrusting it in and out, Steve’s eyes remained fixed on the action alone, though his mind provided a clear image of Loki’s face fuelled in part by the grunts and other sounds that Loki was making, purposely or not.

One finger became two and thrusting became scissoring. By the time the third finger joined in, Steve could no longer resist touching himself. He wrapped his own hand around his erection and tugged at it shallowly. Loki was in no position to stop him though, as the hand that was not busy stretching his hole out was gripped tightly around his own cock.

The sight of Loki finger himself was something Steve thought he could continue just drinking in, allowing himself to be mesmerized by Loki’s movements. But Loki had other plans, none of which, they both knew, Steve would like any less.

Loki pulled his fingers out slowly and let go of his cock before adjusting his position so that he could have sit right down on Steve’s protruding erection. Placing one hand on Steve’s stomach to balance himself, he reached for Steve’s cock in between them and angled it so that the head pressed against the still tight ring of muscle he had been so busy preparing.

It was a tight fit, but Loki managed to lower himself labouredly, pausing every now and again to get used to the feel of Steve’s cock penetrating him. Steve’s hands found themselves resting on his thighs, nails dragging against Loki’s pale flesh as a show of his elated reaction to their joining.

It took a while for either of them to get used to the insertion. Unsurprising given Loki’s chosen form of lubrication, but eventually he  was able to accommodate all of Steve’s length inside of him.

Most of Loki’s weight was pushing down against his shaking arm he had himself propped up on. He stilled in Steve’s lap, perhaps getting himself used to being so filled. Not too long a wait later though, Loki began grinding down, rolling his hips ever so slightly.  He sat up straight- or at least, as straight as he could given the circumstances- most likely as an assertion of power and control over the situation. Loki was, after all, still a god who refused to allow himself to be completely dominated and at the mercy of a human, even if that human was Captain America.

Loki hoisted himself up by a few inches before sliding back down and impaling himself on Steve’s cock once more. Unable to control himself any longer, Steve met the slow rhythm with his own upward thrusts. His breath hitched as Loki reflexively clenched tighter around him and in return, the god began to whimper as their love-making became deeper and rougher.

Needing more, Loki managed to remove one of Steve’s hands from his thighs and guided it to his neglected cock. He didn’t have to do anything else as Steve understood exactly what Loki intended him to do. Gripping Loki firmly, he jerked him off in time with their thrusts.

That was how they were when Loki came, Steve both supporting him with the one hand that had travelled to the small of his back and pushing him over the edge with the other that was running his thumb over the head of the sensitive flesh he had been pleasuring. For a few soundless moments, Loki was still. His seed spilling onto Steve’s hand and stomach. His whole body fell almost limp, temporarily unable to remain controlled and upright.

Ever the gentleman, Steve allowed him a few moments of recovery. Loki’s head now lay on Steve’s chest tiredly, his back still arched. A few heavy pants later, he composed himself again and gestured for Steve to continue. Being so close to his second orgasm, Steve’s movements in their current position were shallower and quicker. Loki nuzzled his face against Steve’s bare chest as the he felt him come again, this time inside him. With an ease, Steve smoothly pulled out of him and Loki felt the sticky liquid spill down his inner thigh.

 

It goes on with Loki’s face buried into the pillow with his ass up in the air, assuming such an inviting position for Steve’s benefit and his alone.

This time around, Loki is pliant and willing to just let Steve take over. He spreads his legs eagerly and even begins mewling when Steve enters him again.

Unlike Steve however, Loki is beginning to feel his stamina run low. He isn’t weary though, and if asked, he might even admit that it pleased him how passionate Steve could continue to be after all that. That what he liked about this part of their evening was that he could allow himself to be used so physically by the usually timid Captain without thinking it an affront to his pride.

Whether or not Steve knew of how exactly Loki felt on the matter was unknown. But the way he held Loki down as he pounded into him, Loki was inclined to wager that Steve was well aware of it.

Loki does little to none of the work now, responsible only for his own arousal as he pleasures himself to thoughts only of Steve and how he spills inside him yet again.

 

It ends the way it began, Loki’s head in between Steve’s thighs.

Whether he were to admit it or not, there is sluggishness in Loki’s actions. He would not be willing to concede that he had about depleted all his energy for tonight, instead choosing to appear as if he had simply become less interested in their coupling. And if Loki were to be asked, he is not completely pleased with the fact that Steve is still half-hard in his mouth and hands after a whole night spent together. At least not when he himself does not even feel up to the task of cleaning up the seed that covered both his stomach and backside, his own cock already spent and erection softened.

He continues licking stripes up Steve’s length though. The Captain’s hand one again touching his hair, but in a more docile, encouraging manner than he had when they began, stroking him affectionately as if out of gratitude. “Do you think me your pet, Captain?” Loki hums, playing at being offended even if he knew Steve could see right through his act.

“Not at all.” Steve laughs. “Can’t I be allowed to appreciate all your hard work?” The Captain appears uncharacteristically playful, teasing Loki right back.

“Whatever would you do without me Rogers?” came Loki’s sarcastic reply. “How terrible it would be if you were unable to find anyone as capable of satisfying your insatiable lust as I am.”

And just as he had earlier, Steve pulled Loki up and brought their mouths together for a kiss. Unlike earlier however, this kiss was sensual and slow. Steve could even still recognize the taste that lingered in Loki’s mouth. Breathing each other’s scent, their hands only served as a means to take in as much of each other as they physically could, exploring each other’s bodies through touch and pulling them closer in an almost desperate fashion. “But I need to know,” Steve exhaled as they parted, what could only be described as uncertainty seeping into his voice. “It doesn’t . . . it doesn’t become too much for you, does it?”

The exasperated look on Loki’s face should have been enough of an answer. “Darling,” he says sternly. “I would advise you against ever considering me as weak as any of the other lightweights you may have lied with in the past.” 

The displeased tone in the god’s voice should have worried Steve, but he smiled wondering how he possibly could be when he understood that that was, essentially, Loki’s twisted way of displaying possessiveness. And it was this possessiveness that Steve seemed to enjoy most of all. Because it was during these moments of pretense-less sincerity that Steve could possibly get away with saying that whatever this was between them might as well be love.

And it's during these moments that Loki doesn't think to contradict him.

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> To everyone waiting on the next chapter of The Right Partner, I'm sorry to say that'll take a while. D; I'm not proud to say I'm desperately stuck writing the second part, but I don't think I'll have time to finish it soon even if I get un-stuck. I wrote this as a bit of exercise for my soon to be entry to the Marvel Big Bang. I'm actually joining both the Avengers Reverse Bang and the Marvel Big Bang as both an author and an artist. Yes, I am that crey. 
> 
> Actually, me and some friends started a skype group for Loki/Steve fans. If you have a skype and want to join us, just click this link and you'll be added to the group! :D


End file.
